earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Donatello
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Donatello: 2003 Donatello is the third-born turtle of a clutch found on my family's farm. For Donnie's shell, I used "Perplexing Purple". Donatello: 2004 - 2009 While a test subject for mutagen, Donnie was subjected to a higher frequency of brain stimulation experiments than his brothers. Donatello: 2009 In their new lair, Splinter began to believe he was the reincarnation of a murdered ninja master and claimed Donatello was, likewise, the reborn son of Hamato Yoshi, Hamato Kenzou. Donatello: 2009 - 2013 Not particularly aggressive by his nature, Donatello took a liking of the longer reach of the bo staff, as well as favoring it's defensive ability and it's utilitarian practicality. Donnie made ample use of his stealth skills, and even honing them further, by his frequent late-night scavenging missions, rummaging through the ruins of the burned husk of the building above the lair and even to the city beyond. Donnie made excellent use of the salvaged gear, making his own computer which he used to access the world-wide web and thus feed his immense curiosity further. Donatello: 2013 - 2016 After the Turtles helped save many Star City citizens from a demonic infestation, the turtles disappeared into the realm of unsung heroes and whispered urban legends. Donnie didn't quite disappear as much as his brothers did as he developed a presence online. Using the name of 'Donald Tortuga', Donnie set up a fake identity and got himself a remote job as a technical support agent to earn extra cash to buy those parts he couldn't find in dumpsters. Donnie also began stalking me online, friending me on the Sentries of the Last Cosmos Online. I had no idea my clan's engineer was once my pet turtle... Seriously what is my life? Donatello: 2016 - Present Anyway, I can't give Donnie crap about stalking me because it was the fact he was gaming with me when the Foot Clan attacked my father and I that Donnie was alerted and able to rally his brothers to our rescue. Also, I should mention Donnie has shown me his lab. He's working on a fifth robotic Ninja Turtle! Yes a Totally Mechanical Ninja Turtle! Whoa! Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Donnie is incredibly smart. Like, wow, I can't even begin to say how smart. Because... I don't know the right words. Anyway, this green genius has created his handheld supercomputer (T-Tablet), a small fleet of Shell Bikes, the Shellraiser Battlevan, a rocket boosted skateboard, a short-lived "Shellicopter", and he's currently building a 'turtle-bot'. Geez... Personality Donnie is the brother that sees the world most pragmatically. He looks at the world according to numbers and tangible facts, and often discounts things that do not fit into the scientifically proven. This has caused some clashes with Leonardo, whose experiences and faith in Splinter lead him to believe in the supernatural. However, personal experiences have lead Donatello to gradually become more open-minded. But that's not to say he doesn't know how to have fun. Next to Mikey, he's the most laid-back turtle, prone to playing video games and teasing.Network Files: Donatello Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Western Pond Turtle Physiology: Donatello is a bipedal turtle of humanoid size and stature. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Donatello has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Donnie's shell is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Enhanced Agility: Don is coordinated beyond most human athletes. ** Enhanced Healing: Don's rate of reptilian healing exceeds humans'. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Donatello may be a turtle, but he ain't slow. Donnie is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow him to dodge projectiles such as alien blasts and bullets. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Donnie has an incredible stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. He is also very resilient to damage. ** Enhanced Strength: Donnie's mutagenic body makes his compact body stronger than it looks. Not only he is able to deliver powerful blows, but he is also able to throw people over his head. Donnie's max lifting capacity is said to be between 200 to 300 lbs (90 to 136 kg). ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Donnie can tuck into his shell. * Ninja Training: Through years of study under Splinter, Donnie is a master ninja. ** Master Infiltrator: Donnie is able to be one with darkness. He can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master of Ninjitsu: Donatello is an exceptional martial artist. Though he prefers to use his inventions or his bō staff, Donatello is more than capable of fighting unarmed, even against armed opponents. ** Master of Bōjutsu: Donatello is well trained in the use of bō staff. As Donnie's fighting relies more on defenses than offense, he makes use or his bō's versatile nature to block as well as counter attack. ** Master of Naginatajutsu: Donatello's skills with his bō staff translate to his proficiency with the naginata. His staff even has a hidden blade. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Donatello can throw shuriken with accuracy. ** Chemist: Donatello is a master biologist, chemist, and geneticist. With the right materials and research, he can create Retro-Mutagen. ** Genius: Donnie has a truly superb intellect and memory. ** Hacker: Donnie is world-class hacker and computer programmer. ** Machinist: Donnie is a master mechanic and insightful inventor. He has created a large collection of gadgets and vehicles for the Turtles. ** Acrobat, Gymnast, & Parkour Traceur: Donnie is able to quickly navigate a cityscape using these techniques. * "Turtle Power": Donnie and his brothers have a quasi-psychic or spiritual connection that allows them to become one lean, mean, green, fighting machine. * Skateboarder: Donnie is a good skateboarder, but he prefers his own vehicles. Weaknesses * Over-Analytical & Awkward: Donnie is awkward and prone to over-analyzing simple things. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * His favorite pizza toppings are chicken, mushroom, green pepper, and tomatoes.Network Files: TMNT * He has a crush on April O'Neil.Roy Reimagines... TMNT * He's not a fan of the tortoise and the hare story.VOX Box: Shell on Earth * He has a chipped tooth thanks to Mikey.Network Files: Michelangelo * When he was younger he put his arms in the shell as a self-soothing mechanism.VOX Box: Turtle Power 10 * Donatello has a Threat Assessment ranking of 49, marking him as an Elevated Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Donatello * Character Gallery: Donatello Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bald Category:Americans Category:Green Skin Category:Animal Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Star Citian Category:Ninjas Category:Crimefighters Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Computer Hacking Category:Acrobatics Category:Mutanimal Category:Psychic Link Category:Throwing Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Elevated Threat Category:Height 5' 6" Category:27th Reality